


Sick Date

by Candycandysweet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kai is a sick boy, Light Kuroo and Yaku bickering, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycandysweet/pseuds/Candycandysweet
Summary: Kai isn’t one to typically get sick so when he comes down with a little cold on a date night he just expects to quietly lay down while his boyfriends go out to eat. Instead, the two are at home and ready to take care of him. How sweet!Soft little Kuroo, Yaku, and Kai hours!
Relationships: Kai Nobuyuki & Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke, Kai Nobuyuki/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kai Nobuyuki/Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Kai Nobuyuki/Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Sick Date

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that creativity is really popping with the title... Anyways! Soft little rare pair... well not pair... more like rare trio... hours! Maybe I’ll make a little Haikyuu rare pair series. I have quite a few I enjoy.

Kai laid on the couch, coughing into his hand as he waited for a text from his boyfriends. Today the three of them were planning on going out to dinner together and meeting at the restaurant after they all finished their individual tasks of the day. That was cancelled though due to Kai getting sick.

He was feeling bad this morning but it wasn't anything he felt like he should worry about. Just a little cough and stuffy nose that he eventually decided was the cause of seasonal allergies. It wasn't until he became more lethargic as the day went on and began to shiver and shake like crazy when he realized it might be a little more than he thought. He decided to immediately go home as soon as he got out of class instead of running the errands he planned on doing. He swaddled himself in the blanket draped over their couch and snuggled up before sending a text to his boyfriends informing them of the situation. Which is what got him to his current situation.

Kai only wanted to make sure the two of them knew he wouldn't be at dinner tonight and insisted on them having dinner together still despite him not being there. They don't get to relax and go out like this often so he certainly didn't want to ruin that for them or anything. But as soon as he sent the text he was immediately hit with worried filled messages saying that they'll be home as soon as possible to take care of him which Kai was sort of dreading.

He loved his boyfriends dearly... but the thought of them taking care of him or anyone else scared him.

~*~

Kuroo was quick on his feet as he walked into his apartment building and up to his apartment that he shares with his boyfriends. He fumbles with the key for a moment and tries not to drop his stuff before he opens up the door and charges in. "Nobuyuki! I'm home!" He calls out until he notices that said boyfriend was laying on the couch, eyes closed and breathing heavily. Kuroo quickly rushes to his side and kneels to look at him.

Kai slowly opens his eyes and looks over at Kuroo and Kuroo feels a pang of sadness when he sees how tired and ill his boyfriend is. Even though he's sick though, Kai manages a small smile towards him. "Hey... I told you to go out with Mori for dinner..." He mumbles, his voice rough and weak. Kuroo pinches his lips and gently places a hand to Kai's forehead, cursing under his breath when he feels how hot he is.

"Really? Did you really think we would go out and enjoy some nice dinner while you're at home suffering?" Kuroo chuckles and stands up. "I thought you were the all around smart one out of the three of us. You should've known we would come home to take care of you as soon as possible. I bought some soup and tea and Mori should be on his way with medicine and tissues."

Kuroo walks over to their kitchen with the bag of things he bought and pours the soup into a pot to heat up. He hears Kai make some noise of protest and sits up on the couch. "I'm fine Tetsu. Go out and eat dinner, I don't even feel that ba-" Kai cuts himself off with a coughing fit that turns into a sneezing fit as well. Kuroo turns on the stove and walks back into the living room and rubs his boyfriend's back. After a moment, the coughing and sneezing passes and Kai sits there gasping for air and shaking. Kuroo sighs and takes a seat next to his boyfriend and gently pulls him into his lap. 

"You don't feel good and that's okay. We can have a dinner date literally any other night. Just rest for now and let us take care of you." Kuroo feels Kai tiredly rest his head on his shoulder and nod slowly, as if that was his silent way to accept their help. The little action makes Kuroo chuckle and wrap his arms tightly around him. After a moment of silence the quiet is ruined by the sound of Yaku coming in quickly.

"Yuki! Are you alright?!" Yaku notices the two on the couch and rushes over, setting down the bag of medicine and tissues on their coffee table and sitting next to the pair on the couch. He gently places his hand on Kai's cheek and grimaces. "Shit you're hot."

Kai manages a weak chuckle towards Yaku. "Thanks, you guys tell me that a lot." He jokes before coughing lightly. 

Kuroo rolls his eyes at the joke and looks over at Yaku. "I think he's running a pretty bad fever. Can you boil some water for some tea, check on the soup, and run to the bathroom to get our thermometer? Oh, also grab him a warmer blanket or something to help warm him up. Thank you~" 

"Why do you get to cuddle with him and I have to run around doing everything?" Yaku mumbles under his breath before getting up and beginning the tasks ordered of him. Kuroo knows that under any normal circumstance the two would bicker for a bit until Kai would tell them to settle down. But considering Kai wasn't feeling good they weren't really in the mood for any of that drama. Kuroo just settles back into holding Kai and keeping him a little warmer with his body heat as they listen to the quick and almost frantic noise of Yaku moving around.

After a moment, Yaku returns to the couch with a thermometer, a thicker blanket, and one of Kuroo's hoodies. It's a thicker black hoodie with a cat printed on the back of it. Kenma got it for him as a birthday gift one year and he loves to wear it when it's a little more on the chilly side. "I brought your hoodie because I know he likes to wear it and I'm sure a long sleeve would do him some good right about now." He looks over at Kai and raises an eyebrow. "Arms up." It's a simple command, his voice strict almost like in their high school volleyball days. Kuroo could tell that Yaku wanted no protest from Kai wanting to put the hoodie on himself.

Kai just raises up his arms tiredly and waits for the hoodie to be put on him. With both Yaku and Kuroo's hard work, they eventually get it on their boyfriend who happily snuggles into it and makes a pleased noise as he rests his head back against Kuroo. "It smells like you." His voice a low murmur. Kuroo can't help but feel a nice warm feeling in his chest when he sees his boyfriend look like a content cat all bundled up in something of his. He can hear Yaku mumble something that sounds vaguely like "damn he's cute" before he's shoving the other blanket at the two and handing the thermometer to Kuroo.

Kai grabs the blanket and drapes it over himself and Kuroo while Kuroo turns on the thermometer and gently coaxes it into his sick boyfriend's mouth. After a moment it begins to beep and Kuroo gently takes it and checke the temperature before sighing. “Oh yeah, he’s definitely running a fever.” He murmurs as he looks at the little digital ‘100’ presented on the thermometer. Yaku takes it from Kuroo and sets it on the coffee table while Kuroo wraps his arms back around Kai and holds him close to his body.

Kai coughs a little and sniffles before looking up at Kuroo with a soft smile. “Hey... you’re gonna get sick too if you keep holding me...” Even with that statement though he makes no move to get up and off of his boyfriend and that just makes Kuroo smirk.

“Don’t worry about it. I ain’t afraid of a little fever.” Kuroo watches Yaku dig through his bag and pulls out some cold medicine. He opens the pill bottle and hands two to Kuroo and holds a glass of water. “Here, say ‘ah’ for me.” 

Kai rolls his eyes and huffs. “I don’t need you to-“ He’s cut off by Kuroo tossing the pills into his mouth with a snicker and Yaku fixing him with a hard glare as he puts the water to his mouth. Kai knows it’s best not to argue with the two and simply swallows down the pills with the water offered by Yaku. 

“God, give him the water any rougher, would ya.” Kuroo huffs towards Yaku and Yaku rolls his eyes.

“Don’t come for me. You literally threw the pills down his fucking throat.”

“When you say it like that it sounds like I trying to fucking choke him with them or something!”

“Well it sure fucking looked like it!”

“You’re no better! You could’ve broken his teeth with how you pushed that glass of water towards him!”

“You’re so dramatic! I was not that bad!”

Abruptly the two turn their heads to look at Kai who is still snuggled up in Kuroo’s lap and cries out in unison, “Babe, was I too rough?!” 

There’s no answer though because Kai is silently sleeping, curled up with his head still resting on Kuroo and a gentle smile on his lips. “I guess the tea and soup have to wait then, huh?” Yaku asks as he gently reaches out a hand to place on Kai’s cheek and lets his thumb smooth over soft skin. 

“Yeah, lets just let him sleep for a minute.” Kuroo relaxed into the couch some more without jostling Kai’s body too much and Yaku snuggles up on Kuroo’s side. “I think he’s the only person who finds peace in our arguments.” 

Yaku hums in agreement as he grabs the remote and turns on the TV while resting his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. “Wanna watch some cartoons or something?”

“Sure.”

As the two settle in to watch TV together, Kai mumbles something in his sleep that make them both turn to look at him. A soft “I love you” whispered under his breath that makes them both blush a bit and happily smile.

It seems like sick days aren’t too bad.


End file.
